


Stealing Kisses From Your Missus

by cuddlyreyes



Series: Power Rangers Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, ends in fluff and kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyreyes/pseuds/cuddlyreyes
Summary: fluxy001 said to cuddlyreyes:Seeing as I seem to love angst. Could you do one where Kim finally decides to tell Trini how she feels but she walks in on a girl kissing Trini in Trinis room whilst the girl and Trini are studying. Kim leaves heartbroken and Trini searches for Kim to tell her that she didn't want to kiss the girl and she didn't like her and she reveals she likes Kim too and a scared Kim is hesitant to believe her after she saw the two girls kissing. Sorry about all the angst





	Stealing Kisses From Your Missus

**Author's Note:**

> y'all and ur angst.... pls lov urselfs

There are many things that hurt in this world. 

Getting punched by a puttie, having your zord lit on fire, being thrown back by a Billy-Cranston-Explosion, burning your tongue on food that’s too hot...

But nothing, _nothing_ , hurts as much as seeing the girl you’re in love with kissing someone else. 

Nothing.

Kim felt her heart leap into her throat before shattering into a million pieces. Here was Trini, _her_ Trini, kissing some random blonde girl Kim vaguely recognized from her world history class.

That was beside the point, who the girl was didn’t matter. What mattered was that Trini was kissing another girl... The pair jumped apart as soon as Kim was spotted and Trini was on her feet. Kim had already done a 180 and was running out of Trini’s house as fast as she could.

“Kim wait!”

The plea fell on deaf ears as Kim sprinted through Angel Grove, tears falling down her cheeks as she scaled up the mountain to sit on the cliffs and stare down at the stupid podunk town she was sworn to protect. 

She closed her eyes, tipping her head back and finally breaking down. She let out a choked sob, curling in on herself. She felt like maybe if she curled up, none of the broken pieces of her heart could escape. But it was wishful thinking, she knew her shattered heart lay on Trini’s bedroom floor, crushed by Trini’s lips on another girls.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, back at Trini’s house. She was hastily pulling on her shoes and trying to escort the other girl from her house. Carly said she just wanted to come over to study for their algebra test the next day. 

Trini never expected for the girl to suddenly yank her into a very unwanted kiss. And she definitely never expected Kim, her major crush, to show up in the middle of said unwanted kiss.

“You need to go home.” Trini told the girl, yanking on her jacket and gesturing for the girl to get up and go.

“What? Why? You’re gay, aren’t you supposed to like it when girls kiss you?”

“Not when I don’t want it or consent to it. Get out.”

Carly grumbled and gathered up her things, shuffling out the door that trini was holding open for her. Once the girl had ducked into her car, Trini took off, running off in search of the Pink Ranger.

* * *

 

The mountain was the first place she checked and Trini felt her heart breaking at the sight of Kimberly looking so distraught. 

“Kim...” She approached slowly, biting her lip. 

Kim jumped, quickly wiping at her eyes. “Sorry I interrupted you and your girlfriend.” She said, venom in her voice.

“She’s not... Kim, I swear it wasn’t what it looked like.”

“Oh I’ve heard that line before. It’s fine Trin. I deserved it for barging in.” Kim got up, wiping her eyes as she turned to face the Yellow Ranger, arms wrapped tight around her middle as if she was holding herself together.

“Kim! I didn’t want her to kiss me. I don’t want any other girl but you to kiss me.” She said, a very rare look of vulnerability on her face. Kim looked at her, part of her wanting to believe her, while another part was screaming at her that she was lying, that kim would only end up hurt.

When Kim took too long to respond, Trini stepped forward, slowly taking one of Kim’s hands. “Hey, look at me, Kim... I’ve liked you from the moment I saw you... I... God I started falling for you the night we found the coins... I promise, what you saw was completely one sided. I didn’t even kiss her back.”

Kim looked down at their hands, chewing on her lip for several long moments before replying.

“So are you saying you like me?”

Trini barked out a laugh, a smile on her face and a sheen of unshed tears in her eyes.

“Yes you idiot. I’m in love with you.”

“Hey. I’m your idiot.”

“Damn right you are.” Trini grinned and yanked her into a kiss.

Kimberly felt her heart pieced back together. Trini felt her heart leave her chest and land in Kimberly’s hands.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr and twitter @cuddlyreyes
> 
> I also put an faq on my tumblr so you guys can see all the ships and fandoms i write for! Go have a look!


End file.
